The Loch
by cobra
Summary: Xander goes home, with a tag along blonde
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Loch.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: Set after season seven Xander get's his first solo mission from the newly reformed Watchers council.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

chapter one.

"You have to be kidding Giles.", Xander said with a straight face.

"I am not.", Giles said with a slight smile.

"Loch Ness?", Xander said with a groan., "There are hundreds of Slayers that need to be found and you're sending me to Scotland to search for a damn myth?"

"I understand your reluctance in this matter. However, there is another reason for you to fly to Scotland. Have you ever heard of the Knights of Templar?"

"Yeah, I know the basics. What the hell do they have to do with the Council?", Xander answered after a brief hesitation.

"Many of the watchers on the board were Templar. We believe if few survived they may be in Scotland."

"Buffy put you up to this didn't she?", Xander asked with a tight voice. Giles didn't voice an answer, which told Xander everything he needed to know., "I quit."

"Xander, I know that this is not your dream assignment..."

"I hate being babied Giles. And if you're going to roll over for Buffy everytime she pouts I think someone else should be leading this council.", Xander growled out, his attitude shocking the older man in the room.

"That's enough Xander."

"I've had enough Giles. Seven years. For seven years of my life I've fought beside you guys. Not once have I ran, or turned, hell I've been the most reliable soldier in this damn war. Even you've flacked.", Xander said only to keep going as Giles tried to interrupt., "So you tell me. Why after all I've done, do I always get the shaft. Am I to dumb, to weak, to human?"

"Think of this as a vacation. Willow told me that you have an Uncle that lives on the Loch."

"He's not my Uncle, he's my sperm donors half brother.", Xander said with a sigh., "Besides, I haven't been to Inverness in twelve years. I'm not in a hurry to go back."

"Xander, you spent most of your childhood there. Think of it as coming full circle. You're bitter, angry, and all in all filled with fear."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then go home. Settle the past."

"Fine. But, there's nothing in the Loch Giles. It's publicity. That's it.", Xander stood quickly, turning on his right heel as he moved to leave the office.

"Xander?"

"Yeah Giles?" Xander asked as he put his hand on the door knob.

"Take Buffy with you."

"Whatever.", Xander said with a sigh as he opened the door and walked out. Not bothering to close it.

"God bless that boy annoys me."

Xander turned the Harley Davidson north along the A-82 with yet another silent sigh. Slowing slightly as he looked into the calm cold water of Loch Ness. He slowed the bike further and pulled along the shoulder of the road, killing the bike and motioning Buffy to get off.

"What's up Xan?", The oldest living Slayer asked with a smile as she looked at the large body of water.

"Just thinking Buffy.", Xander answered with a serious look on his face. Thought showing through his one good eye., "Promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Don't go near the water."

"I thought you said the big bad monster was myth.", Buffy stated with a slight smile and a laugh in her voice.

"I say alot of things. Just promise me okay."

"Alright. I promise.", Buffy said with a slight pout., "But are we going to try to find Nessie?"

"With my luck. Nessie will probably find us.", Xander said as he straddled the american made motorcycle.

"Yeah, does anyone have worse demon magnatism than you?", "Buffy asked as she straddled the bike behind him. Xander started the bike quickly and looked back at Buffy with a slight smile.

"Shut up."

Xander coasted the bike through the streets of Inverness. A hard look on his face as Buffy leaned up and spoke into his ear.

"Is everyone looking at us like this because we're outsiders?", Buffy asked as she saw the looks coming from the older denziens of Inverness. Looks that could either be hatred, envy, or maybe hope.

"No, this is Inverness Buffy. Tourist flow through here like water flows from the Loch."

"Then what's up with the staring."

"My guess. My Uncle Alban told them I was coming."

"You must have made a big impression when you were a kid.", Buffy said with a slight smile.

"To know me is to love me.", Xander answered with a smile on his face. Even Buffy noticed it was false.

The bike came to a stop in a large parking area, in front of a large castle.

"Wow.", Buffy said as the bike's engine died and she unstraddled the seat., "Your Uncle owns this place."

"Yeah. Been in the family since the time of King Robert the second.", Xander said with a slight smile.

"Wait, you're related to a king?"

"In a long round about way."

"Wow.", Buffy said with awe in her tone., "So, you're like royalty."

"Not exactly. The monarchy of Scotland isn't a straight line. There's more bloodshed and hatred through the ages that I don't think anyone is clearly Royalty. The crown has changed hands so many times half the time not even connected in a blood relation."

"Okay.", Buffy said with a confused look on her face.

"I know, it gives me a headache to.", Xander said with a slight smile as he moved forward and knocked on the large double doors. As the doors began to open Xander stepped back beside Buffy, his hand searching for hers for moral support. A middle aged man opened the door, a large smile coming on to his weathered face.

"Aye, ye've come home young Alexander."

"I suppose so Alban.", Xander said with his clear American accent.

"Come, come lad. We 'ave a great feast prepared.", Alban said as he motioned Xander and Buffy in., "And who might this wee lass be?"

"This is my friend Buffy.", Xander said as the door was closed behind them., "Buffy this is my uncle Alban Stewart."

"Tis' nice to meet such a fine young lass as yourself. Alexander has great taste.", The old man said with a fatherly smile. Xander snorted a short laugh.

"Laying it on a little thick aren't you Alban."

"Aye, sometin' never changes", Alban said with a laugh as he patted his nephew on the shoulder., "Come, it is time to feast."

Xander smiled at Buffy as he was poured his second pint of lager.

"What did you do to deserve this kind of welcome home party?", Buffy asked as she sipped her lager and grimaced at it's strong taste. The party as Buffy called it was in full swing, over fifty people milling about, eating, dancing, and especially drinking.

"I told ya Buff. To know me is to love me."

"Aye, I believe that's it lad.", A new voice said causing Xander to smile. He turned quickly slapping forearms with an older man.

"Connor. Didn't expect to see you here."

"And miss ye homecoming? Never.", Connor said with a large smile on his face.

"Connor Macleod, I'd like you to meet my friend Buffy Summers.", Xander said motioning toward Buffy.

"A pleasure.", Connor stated with a half bow as he kissed the Slayers hand., "What happened to your eye Alexander?"

"Call me Xander, Connor. And it was just a work related accident.", Xander said with an over exaggerated shrug.

"Yes, those can happen in your line of work. Construction isn't it?"

"Yeah.", Xander answered with a smile., "So where's Rachel?"

"She's in New York, watching over the Antique shop while I'm away."

"Ah, sorry I missed the old bird.", Xander said with a smile., "She could always keep up with my sarcasm."

"Keep up?", Connor asked with a large smile., "If I remember right she left you in the dust."

"I was Ten! I'm alot better now, and I want a rematch.", Xander said with indignation. Connor threw back his head and laughed as he raised his mug in a toast.

"To Alexander. Savior of Man!"

The rest of the room raised there mugs.

"Here here."

END Chapter One.

Title: The Loch.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: Set after season seven Xander get's his first solo mission from the newly reformed Watchers council.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter Two.

Buffy smiled at an embarrassed Xander as the chanting ended and mugs of Lager were tipped.

"Nice Toast.", Buffy said as she playfully slapped Xander's arm.

"Yeah, that's my hometown. They exagerate.", Xander said with a smile and a shrug, trying to hid his blush.

"No, no they don't.", Buffy said with a smile.

"Well as I live and breath. If it isn't ole Alexander Harris.", A booming voice said from behind them causing them to turn., "Ye don't call, ye don't write', whe're in the bloomin' hells ya been lad?"

"California William. Good ole' Sunnyhell California.", Xander said as he stood and slapped forearms with the larger young man.

"W'ell it's about time ye came home to the Loch.", William said with a smile., "And what happen'd to ye're eye?"

"Contstruction accident.", Xander said with a shrug., "It's nothing."

"Aye, I'm sure it's mor' den that. We have a lot of catchin up ta do lad."

"Yeah, I think we do Willyboy."

"I'll kick your arse.", William said with a hard mocking tone., "Jus like in the good ole' days."

"Um you must have selective memory or something. I'm pretty sure I won most of the time."

"We'll settle this later." William answered with a slight smile and twinkle in his eyes., "Now, whose the lovely lady?"

"William MacDonald. Buffy Summers."

"Pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman.", William said with a bow of his head.

"Back off Willy.", Xander said with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn, the beautiful ones are always taken."

"Actually...", Xander bagan only to get hit on the arm by Buffy. William saw the exchange and smiled throwing a wink Xander's way.

"I'll be seeyin ya Alex.", Willliam said as he turned and walked away from the duo.

"What was that about?", Xander asked with a slight smile as he rubbed his arm.

"Let him think we are. As long as he stops hitting on me."

"You could just beat him up.", Xander said with a shrug.

"He's your friend.", Buffy stated as if it meant something.

"So?"

"I can bunk with Connor if you want.", Xander told Buffy as they walked down the hallway toward the only room left available at his uncle Inn.

"Xander, it's ok. We've bunked together before.", Buffy answered with a sigh as Xander unlocked the room and carried two of the four suitcases into the room.

"Alright. I'll take the floor. You take the bed.", Xander said as he sat the suitcases down and stretched. Unknowingly scratching his eyepatch as he did.

"We've shared beds before Xander. It's no big deal."

"Without Wills between us it's just a little different okay?", Xander said with a slightly childish tone which made Buffy smile, as always.

"You afraid I'm going to try something Xan?"

"Please, I'm a man.", Xander said as he puffed out his chest., "Just trying to be a chauvinist."

"Well, You can stop now. We'll share the bed and that's that."

"Okay, but if I have another nightmare...", Xander let the sentence fade as he realized his mistake.

"Nightmare?"

"It's nothing.", Xander said with a fake smile that Buffy immediatly saw through.

"If it was nothing, you would have told me about it."

"Just a few nightmares. I don't even know why I'm having them again.", Xander said as he sat on the edge of the bed., "They stopped when I was just a kid."

"Do you want to talk about them?", Buffy asked as she sat beside Xander and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Not tonight Buff. I just want to get some sleep. You never know what will happen tomorrow. Especially around these people."

"I can't wait to find out.", Buffy said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a friendly hug.

Xander stood at the edge of the cliff behind Inverness Castle. The Castle was built long ago, and was still used as the sheriffs court of Inverness.

"I thought you would be out here.", Connor Macloed said with a slight smile as he walked from the shadows.

"The dreams are back Connor.", Xander said without turning from the Loch. Watching the calm water.

"Aye, I thought as much. I figured that was why you came home."

"Actually. It's not.", Xander said with a smile., "I'm here as a sort of job slash vacation."

"Job?", Connor asked with a smile., "I would have thought you'd have quit before coming back here."

"I tried.", Xander said with a chuckle., "But they need me, and, my boss asked about the Templar."

"He did?", Connor asked, a slight stiffining his posture showing through., "What does he know?"

"Maybe a little more than someone watching the Discovery Channel. Nothing about you, or me."

"Alright.", Connor said with a frown on his face., "Do you want to tell me what the job is?"

"He wants me to find Nessie."

"Ah, an American monster hunter huh?"

"No, an English demon hunter."

"The Watcher's Council?", Connor asked with a slight curious tone.

"Can't tell you anymore Connor. Not right now.", Xander said with a sigh and a shrug.

"I understand.", Connor said with a nod of his head., "Have you kept up your training?"

"No, to tell the truth when I left Scotland, I wanted to leave everything. Prophecy, training, demons, monsters. Everything but me behind."

"We will need to train then. Start over again from the basics.", Connor said with a sigh.

"You still believe don't you."

"Everytime I look at you lad. I believe."

"Then let's get started."

"These dreams. Are they the same as before?", Connor asked as they walked away from the cliff edge.

"Not exactly. For one thing. I'm older, for another, Buffy's with me...", Xander let the sentence run.

"And?"

"And the reason I know it's not a premonition, I have both eyes."

"There are stranger things in this world Alexander.", Connor said with a half knowing smile. The one that always made Xander cringe.

Buffy awoke to the sound of metal clashing metal. A sound she, as well as everyone on the Council of Watchers, knew well. In seconds she had blinked the sleep from her eyes and was up and out the door. The speed she showed more than above normal as she flew out the back entrance of the castle to see Xander and Connor squaring off. Smiles on both there faces.

"What the hell?", Buffy whispered to herself as she came to a stop. She watched as they two combatants seemed to try to kill eachother, suprised at both their speed and skill.

"I believe that's enough for this morning Alexander.", Connor said as he stood straight. His katana pointed at the ground. Xander stepped back and did the same.

"Alright.", He said with a smile through his panting., "So, how far have I fallen?"

"Not that far actually.", Connor answered with a smile as he turned and walked past Buffy., "Good Morning."

"Um, morning.", Buffy said as she regained her speaking ability. As Connor disappeared into the castle she turned on Xander., "What the hell was that?"

"Just a little morning training Buffster. Getting in touch with my inner child."

"Where did you learn to use a sword like that?"

"From Connor. Studied with him seven years before I moved. To tell the truth, I didn't think I could still use the damn thing.", Xander said with a half smile., "I never seemed this good in Sunnydale."

"You have some explaining to do."

"Sure Buff. Later, let's go into town and get some breakfast. Giles is buying.", Xander said as he held up his council expense card. Buffy's eyes seemed to light up.

"Why don't I have one of those?", She asked a pout on her lips as thoughts of the sword fight went to the back of her mind.

"Probably because Giles knows there a mall in just about any country now.", Xander answered with a smile and a shrug as he walked past the slayer. A gleam in his eye., "Now, I have to take a shower, so unless you want to join me I'll meet you in twenty minutes."

"You wish.", Buffy said with a smile as she slapped Xander on the butt. A little harder than she meant to.

"Ow, how'd you know I liked it rough?", Xander asked before taking off for the entrance of the castle.

"I'm gonna kill him.", Buffy muttered through clenched teeth as she followed him into the Inn.

END CHAPTER TWO.

Title: The Loch.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: Set after season seven Xander get's his first solo mission from the newly reformed Watchers council.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter Three

"This is pretty good.", Buffy said to Xander as she took a big bite of her breakfast.

"Just stay away from the haggis and all will be well.", Xander said with a smile. Buffy chuckled slightly then looked around the small diner.

"Why is everyone still looking at us?"

"I believe I can answer that lass.", A slightly joking voice said from her left.

"Or I.", A second voice said, both causing Xander to groan and lay his head on the table.

"Now is that anyway ta greet ye brothers Alex.", Conner McCanus said with a smile as he took a seat at the table, followed by his brother Murphy.

"Buff, I'd like you to meet Conner and Murphy McManus."

"I know those names."

"W're pretty famous back in de states.", Murphy said with a smile and a wink.

"Stuff it. What the hell do you two idiots want?"

"Is that anyway your older brothers. Kids these days."

"Keep pushin it."

"Mum called and told us ye was back. Couldn't pass up the reunion of the Saints."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Loch.  
Author: Cobra Rating: M Summary: Set after season seven Xander get's his first solo mission from the newly reformed Watchers council.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter Three

"This is pretty good.", Buffy said to Xander as she took a big bite of her breakfast.

"Just stay away from the haggis and all will be well.", Xander said with a smile. Buffy chuckled slightly then looked around the small diner.

"Why is everyone still looking at us?"

"I believe I can answer that lass.", A slightly joking voice said from her left.

"Or I.", A second voice said, both causing Xander to groan and lay his head on the table.

"Now is that anyway ta greet ye brothers Alex.", Conner McCanus said with a smile as he took a seat at the table, followed by his brother Murphy.

"Buff, I'd like you to meet Conner and Murphy McManus."

"I know those names."

"W're pretty famous back in de states.", Murphy said with a smile and a wink.

"Stuff it. What the hell do you two idiots want?"

"Is that anyway ta talk your older brothers. Kids these days."

"Keep pushin it."

"Mum called and told us ye was here. Couldn't pass up the reunion of the Saints."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world.", Xander said with a smile.

"You don't sound like you're from here.", Buffy said stating the obvious.

"Because we ain't lass. We be Irish."

"Um, so how..."

"We'll let Alex tell ye that sometime.", Conner said with a smile. He opened his mouth once again before the quartet was interrupted.

"Alexander.", A deep voice said causing Xander to turn his head.

"Hey Zack. What's up?", Xander asked the man in the court sheriff's uniform.

"I um, I need you to come look at something with me. By the Loch."

"Sure.", Xander said with a slightly confused look on his face., "Connor and Murphy will make sure you get back to Uncs."

"Aye.", Both brothers said at once then slapped eachother on the back of the head before launching into a playful words game.

"I see where you get it from.", Buffy said with a smile and a nod.

"Are you kidding. They spent there entire childhood trying to be me."

"HEY!", The two brothers yelled as Xander walked from the diner.

"Be careful.", Buffy yelled with a little tremor in her voice.

"Pff. Like anything around here could kill Alex.", Murphy said as he leaned back and lit a cigarette.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now now lass.", Conner said as he leaned in close., "'Tis a secret."

"I don't like secrets"

"Not my problem."

BREAK

Xander walked around the campsite with a deep breath. It had been a nasty sight, one that would hold up residence in his nightmares along with everything else the young man had seen.

"What do you think?", The Sheriff asked with a slightly beaten tone.

"I think we have a problem.", Xander said with a sigh., "Tell the press, hell tell everyone not in the know it was an animal attack. Not a nessie attack. The last thing we need is to be overrun by tourist."

"The shop's and hotels might not agree with you."

"I don't care. This is going to get messy. For one thing... I'm not saying this was Nessie, but, if it was, we don't know how to kill it. And just as important, we don't know how to find it.", Xander stated with a hard tone., "Besides, I don't really think it's Nessie."

"Why not? You've seen the monster.", Zack said with a slightly shocked tone., "you're the only one who really has."

"Just trust me Zack."

"I'll do what I can. But you need to do your part Alex."

"Count on it.", Xander said with a nod and a tight lipped smile as he thought of how to proceed., "I need you to get some samples of the blood on and around the victim."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Templar business.", Xander said in a whisper., "You'll just have to wait to find out."

"Alright."

BREAK

The moon glowed a brilliant white as Xander stood on the cliff facing the waters of Loch Ness. Once again unable, and afraid to sleep.

"The word sleep must be extremely overexaggerated with you mortals.", Conner MacLoed said as he walked up to Xander's right side.

"No rest for the wicked. Or the dumb."

"True lad."

"I think it's time.", Xander said with a sigh as he pulled his hands from his hands from his pockets.

"Time for what?"

"To go back down there.", Xander said as he slapped his older, extremely older, friend on the back of the head.

"No one's been down there since you."

"And only a few were down there before me. I can handle it."

"Never said you couldn't lad. You know I can't go with you."

"I know. I must go alone.", Xander said with a sarcastic tone., "Again."

"Do you remember?", Conner asked, slightly frightened for his friends safety.

"Nope. Nothing vivid anyway. Just a few feelings. Fear, anger, and somehow, hope and happiness."

"Zack is convinced it was a Nessie attack."

"It wasn't.", Xander said as he turned and walked back toward the castle.

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know Conner. Trust me. Nessie has nothing to do with this."

"If you say so Alexander.", Conner said with a smile on his face., "Will you at least be taking a weapon this time?"

"As many as I can possibly carry.", Xander answered with a serious tone. The look in his eyes one Conner had seen in many men over the last few hundred years.

BREAK

"So, where are we going?", Buffy asked as she walked into the room the two shared. Xander smiled at the beautiful blonde slayer before continuing to pack a back pack

"We, aren't going anywhere. Conner asked me to go on a little hike slash camping trip for a day or two."

"I don't think that's a good idea.", Buffy said as she sat on the bed beside the bag Xander was packing., "With the 'Animal attack' yesterday."

"The sarcastic tone is not lost on me Buffster. But I'll be fine. I can take care of myself and you really don't need to worry about Conner."

"Well, what am I supposed to do without you?"

"Zack, the sheriff.", Xander elaborated for Buffy.

"Um, he's not entirely ugly but I don't thin..."

"If you would let me finish.", Xander said with a large smile that caused Buffy to blush., "His sister is coming over tonight to show you around the town and keep company till your handsome and fantastic male friend can find his way back to you."

"Well, he better hurry. I don't know what I'd do without my Xander shaped pillow."

"Don't ever forget it.", Xander said in a mock serious tone as he zipped up the bag and slung one strap over his right shoulder., "I'll be back tomorrow or the day after."

"Just be sure to come back.", Buffy said with a smile as she gave her best friend a hug.

"You know I couldn't stay away from my Buffy.", Xander stated as a fact as he pulled out of the hug.

"You're Buffy?"

"Yeah."

"So you're MY Xander?"

"Most of the time.", Xander answered as he raised his eyebrows up and down., "Though sometimes in my dreams you and Faith might share me."

"Perv.", Buffy said with a smile as she slapped her friends shoulder.

"Of course."

"I guess you better go.", Buffy said as she again hugged her best male friend. Her touch lingering longer than neccessary.

"Yeah.", Xander said as Buffy pulled away and he walked to the door before turning around., "You know I love you right?"

"Ditto.", Buffy said with a slight blush as Xander closed the door behind him. Buffy turned quickly grabbing a duffel bag from the closet as she began to throw clothes in., "No way in hell am I staying here."

END CHAPTER THREE 


End file.
